Instinct
by carmi-bear
Summary: With Donovan Boyd trying to get Sam Swarek into Guns and Gangs, Sam has a lot of thinking to do. When Andy McNally gets shot in the vest in the line of duty, Sam has a lot of thinking to do. Will Sam be able to just up and leave his family in the 15th Divison? Could he really just up and leave Andy McNally?
1. Chapter 1

Instinct

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: I thought I might give this story a shot; this story will start at the begging of season 2, in my own version. I'm not too sure how far I will take it. Let me know what you guys think of it.

Chapter 1

Andy McNally was happy. Andy and Luke had just moved in together. And finally, she felt she had belonged somewhere. Luke made her happy at this point of time. She was following her heart instead of her head this time and it finally had made sense to go with what her heart was saying.

Andy was walking into the barn with her best friend Traci. So you're all moved in then? Traci asked her best friend. 'Yep everything is all unpacked', Andy said to Traci. What? Traci asked Andy in surprised. 'I dunno, this time it feels right', Andy said to Traci smiling.

Andy looked up at Frank's office. Is that Boyd? Andy asked Traci. 'Yep,' Andy said back. What's he doing here? Andy asked Traci. 'Trying to get Sweark back into gangs and guns', Traci said looking over at Andy.

'Oh', Was all that Andy could say. Andy knew that Sam wanted to get into Guns and Gangs. Sam had told her that the first official day they had worked together. But somehow the thought of not having Sam Sweark around the barn, made Andy feel a little bit upset.

Just then, Frank came out of the office. 'McNally, Nash', Frank said. 'Sir', they both said at the same time.

'I need you two at supernova, there is a free concert going on there, a thousand wristbands went out only have enough room for 800, McNally you're in charge', Frank Said to Traci and Andy.

Cool who's playing? Andy asked Frank. Frank just stared at Andy and went back into the office. Andy and Traci went to tell the other rookie's what their jobs were today.

Sam was sitting in the office listening to Boyd. 'Come on Sammy, you've wanted this for a long time', Boyd said to Sam.

Sam just sighed. Boyd was right he did want this for a very long time. But things had changed. Lots of things had changed for Sam Swerak. He just didn't want to admit it or talk about what exactly had changed in his life to anyone, let alone to Donavan Boyd.

Can I at least think about it? Sam asked Boyd. Boyd nodded his head. 'Sure Sammy, take a couple of days and get back to me', Boyd said to Sam. Sam nodded his head and Boyd left the office. Sam sighed.

Frank looked over at Sam. Frank knew that part of the reason he didn't want to do this was because of McNally. He knew Sam had feelings for Andy; Frank just wasn't sure about how deep those feelings for her went.

'Sammy, I would hate to lose you in this division, but Boyd is right you have wanted this for a long time', Frank said looking at Sam. Sam let out a heavy breath he was holding. Of course Frank had to say something; these two knew each other very well. They had gone through the academy together and worked together in this division for a long time.

'I know Frank, Sam said to Frank. Frank nodded his head and gave Sam a small smile. Sam smiled back to Frank. 'Okay, you're going to be partnered with Shaw today, watch the streets, check on Supernova for me, make sure t he rookie's are doing okay', Frank said to Sam. Sam nodded his head and left the office.

Frank sat back in his chair and just thought for a moment. Frank really didn't want Sam to leave this division, but if that was what Sam wanted to do, then Frank would support Sam.

Sam was driving the car like normal that day. Oliver didn't dare say anything else. Olive knew Sam liked driving. And it was a change for Oliver.

So guns and gangs hey? Oliver said to Sam. Sam sighed and looked over at Oliver. 'Not sure yet', Sam said to Oliver. Oliver nodded his head in understanding.

A:N: 2 And that is chapter 1 of this story. Let me know what you guys think of it please.


	2. Chapter 2

Instinct

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Chapter 2

Sam and Oliver were driving around the streets of Toronto. Oliver looked over at Sam. Oliver knew that Sam had feelings for Andy; he just wasn't sure how deep the feelings for her went. Oliver sighed and just sat there thinking about how to approach Sam with this whole situation.

Over at Supernova, Andy was enjoying being in charge today. She had felt bad about being in charge of the other rookies, but she felt good about getting a bit of a promotion today. Sure, she was still a Rookie, but today she didn't feel like one at all. Today, she just felt like a normal police officer.

When the crowd got a bit loud, Andy took control of it. 'Okay calm down all of you', Andy said to the crowd. Just then, a girl in a red jacket came up towards Andy. 'Excuse me officer sorry to bother you', this girl said to Andy.

The girl in a red jacket name was Kate. Kate explained to Andy that her house mate wanted to see this concert and that Kate had been standing in the wrong line up. Where's your housemate now? Andy asked Kate. 'She's just around the corner; she went to get me a hot chocolate at Artie's, Kate explained to Andy.

Andy nodded her head. 'Artie's is really good, but it takes forever to get served there', Andy said to Kate laughing. 'You can't hurry love', Kate said back to Andy. Andy and Kate laughed together. 'That's true', Andy said to Kate.

'Ok, I'm going to try to let you guys in, but I can't promise anything', Andy said to Kate. Kate smiled and nodded to Andy. 'Thank you so much, you have no idea how much my housemate wants to see this concert', Kate said to Andy. Andy smiled at Kate. 'No problem', Andy said to Kate.

Sam was walking around supernova making sure everything was going okay. Sam saw Andy and he smiled at himself. He was proud of her today because she was boss today and she was doing a really good job being boss here. He saw Andy standing around talking to a girl in a red jacket. Sam smirked. He knew that Andy couldn't keep quiet; even if it meant to talk to someone she had just met. That was something he had loved about her. Sam shook his head at that thought.

"How the hell could I love McNally", he thought to himself shaking his head at himself. Sam didn't want to have feelings for Andy at all, especially since she just moved in with Luke.

Sam started walking around for a bit. He went up towards Andy and the girl in the red jacket. He just couldn't help himself.

Sam got closer to the pair of them. 'Hey uh boss', Sam started saying to Andy. Andy looked over at Sam. 'I'm going to keep looking around here, if that's okay with you', Sam said to Andy in a sarcastic voice. Andy just rolled her eyes at him.

'Okay', she said to Sam. Sam laughed and walked off.

Kate looked over at Andy. Is that your Boyfriend? Kate asked Andy. Andy just laughed at Kate. 'No', Andy said to Kate shaking her head.

'He was my training officer', Andy explained to Kate. Kate nodded.

'He's cute, I had a lab partner like him once, trying to act all tough', Kate said to Andy laughing. Andy couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

Oh yeah? Andy asked Kate. Kate started walk a bit. Andy started to follow her.

Then suddenly, all Andy heard was gun shots. Andy looked around the area a notice Kate was nowhere near her anymore. Then all Andy could hear was another gun shot. Andy tired to look around again, but then all of a sudden, all Andy could feel was something goes through her vest and her body falling down.

Sam was wondering around the back of supernova. "BANG", was all he heard? Sam looked around again running as fast as he could. "BANG', he heard again. Sam knew they were bullets being shot at, but he just couldn't see where they were coming from. He was just walking towards the area Andy and that girl in the red jacket was. He saw the girl in the red jacket go down. Sam just stood there for a moment. "BANG", he heard another bullet. But this time, he saw Andy McNally get shot and her floor to the floor.

Sam started running towards Andy straight away. A feeling in his stomach just wouldn't go. He felt like he was going to be sick. Sam ran as fast as he could try to get to Andy. When he got closer to her, he noticed that Oliver was with the girl in the red jacket.

"Please no, don't let her leave me like this, I just found her", Sam said to himself straight away.


	3. Chapter 3

Instinct

Chapter 3

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N: thank you for the followers of these followers of this story already.

Andy was on the floor of supernova. She didn't realise what just happened straight away. So she tried to sit up and take a look around. But she couldn't get up and she didn't know why.

Sam came running towards her. She knew by the way he was looking at her something bad had happened to her.

'Lay back, Lie back', she heard Sam say to her. So he lied down again. Sam started ripping off her vest.

Sam took a deep breath as he took off her vest. He just needed to know where the bullet shot at her. He was moving his hands up and down Andy's vest to see if the bullet was lodge in her vest.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he found that the bullet was stuck on Andy's vest.

The blood on Andy was not from her body at all. Sam grabbed his radio.

'1505 shots fired at super nova officer down', he screamed into the radio.

Sam looked down at Andy. She looked absolutely terrified that made him realise what he had to do.

'Andy, you're okay', he said to her. 'The bullet is stuck in your vest, you're not hurt, your okay, but you have to try to breathe for me okay, slow deep breaths', he said to Andy.

Sam took a look around supernova. He realised no one was in charge of the area. He took a deep breath and looked down at Andy. 'I got to go be boss right now Andy', he said to her.

Sam didn't want to leave her, but someone had to be boss. Andy nodded her head and Sam left quickly. Andy understood Sam couldn't be with her right now.

Sam took control of the supernova area. He kept turning around to check to see if Andy was okay. He just couldn't help it.

Once the area was clear, Sam saw Jerry and Oliver and walked over them. Oliver nodded his head saying hello to him.

How's McNally? Oliver asked Sam quietly. Sam sighed. 'I haven't seen her since I left her', he said not looking at Oliver. Oliver nodded his head in understanding.

As the three of talked about the facts of the case, a lady walked up to them.

'Guys this is Jo Rosati, she works out in the 27th homicide, Jerry said to Sam and Oliver.

'Sam Swarek', he said to Jo shaking her hand.

Sam sighed. He knew that Andy would be more comfortable with someone she knew from her division Sam knew that Andy won't want to talk straight away. But there was nothing that he could do about it. They wouldn't let him in there with her. So he just decided that he would wait around. Yes that is what Sam would do. He would wait around to see if Andy was alright. He had to make sure she was alright.

Andy was sitting down and Frank was standing next to her. 'You're good McNally', Frank said to her. Andy looked up at Frank and gave him a small smile.

Andy noticed a blonde lady walking up towards her and Frank. She sighed quietly. Andy didn't know this person, how was she meant to talk to a complete stranger about what had happened?

'Frank', she heard this blonde lady say to him. 'Jo', Frank said back to her.

Okay so Frank knew this lady that meant she was okay right? Andy thought to quietly.

'McNally, this is dective Jo Rostai', frank said to Andy. Andy nodded and smiled to frank and Jo.

'She's going to ask you a few questions', Frank said to Andy. Andy nodded her head. Jo looked at Andy. 'Bad hit', Jo said to her. You okay? Jo asked Andy.

'Yeah I'm good, I'm fine', Andy lied to Jo. Frank looked at Andy and sighed. He knew that this was not going to be easy. Andy talking to someone she didn't know. But there was not much he could do about it. If he could, Frank would talk to her about what had happened and take her statement, just to make it easier for Andy, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to do that.

Andy followed Jo into the van. Once Andy started talking to Jo, she felt like she couldn't stop. So she kept talking to Jo about everything that happened that day.

Once Andy started walking out of the van, she noticed a dark haired man waiting for her. Sam turned around and took her arm and started walking her away from the scene.

A: N 2 sorry I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Chapter 4 won't be too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Instinct

Chapter four

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Once Sam heard that door of the van open, he knew it was Andy. He turned around to face her. He saw the blood on her face still and sighed. "It's not her blood, she's okay", he had to remind himself.

As Andy walked towards him, he took her hand and started walking her towards the van. How are you feeling? He had to ask her. 'I'm okay', she said to him. 'That hurt so much Sam', she continued saying. Sam shook as she said those words to him. He took her to the back of the van. 'I'm alright, I'm alright Sam, it's just I already have this bruise that's forming', she said as she lifted her shirt to show him the bruise.

Sam didn't want to see the bruise though. He didn't want to see anything on her body that had made her hurt. Sam lifted her head up. He had to make sure she was really okay. He looked straight into her eyes and sighed. What? Andy asked. Sam sighed heavily again. They were both going to say something to each other. They both needed to say something to each other, but no words would come out. So they just stood there looking at each other deeply. Andy noticed a guy with a gun. 'Sam', she said looking at him. Sam turned around and saw the guy.

It was finally the end of the shift, and they finally had worked out who Kate's killer was. It should have made Andy feel a bit better but it didn't. She still felt guilty.

When Dov came in to make sure she was okay, it had made her feel a bit better. When she realised that Luke and Jo knew each other, the thought of that made her uneasy. Sure she trusted Luke, but he hadn't told her anything about his past relationships.

Both Luke and Andy went to the penny that night.

Sam sat at the normal place at the penny drinking his scotch. Today was tough for him. He sighed when he remembered Andy getting shot and her going down on the floor.

He sighed again when he took another drink and remembered that Boyd wanted him on that Guns and Gangs task force and Boyd wanted to know his answer soon.

Sam thought about the pros and cons to it all. He did want this job in Guns and Gangs for a long time. But now somehow, his priorities had changed and he hadn't even realized that until now.

Just as he finally started drinking his drink, Jo Rostai came and sat next to him.

Sam put out his hand to Jo. 'Nice working with you detective', Sam said shaking Jo's hands. 'You too, hopefully we will work together again', Jo said to Sam.

Oh you're staying at 15th? Sam asked Jo. 'It's no big deal if a position comes up ill apply', Jo said to Sam. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

What about you? Jo asked him. Sam looked over at Jo. Heard you were headed to Guns and Gangs? Jo asked Sam.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders. 'I haven't decided yet', he said to Jo as he looked over at Andy at the table with her friends. Jo nodded her head to him.

Nope Sam couldn't do it. Sam couldn't transfer to another area of the Toronto police department. He might have wanted that last year, but this was a new year now. And for him, everything had changed now.

And everything had changed for him because of one person. Andy McNally.

Even though he couldn't be with her because she was with Luke, Sam still needed her in his life. No matter what kind of friendship it was, Sam needed to be friends with Andy. Even if it would break his heart, what he feared most was Andy not being in his life.

So that was his decision. He was staying at 15th. Even if no one understood why he was doing it, he knew why he was. And that is what mattered to him.

Andy mattered to him. Sam sighed as he thought of how he was going to tell Boyd his decision. He finished his drink and went home to call Boyd up to let him know what his decision was.


End file.
